whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Mercy (VTM)
Mercy, born Allisandra, is a [[Toreador antitribu|Toreador antitribu]] named after the most common plea of her victims. However, she acts as a Sabbat Inquisitor with a remarkable lack of the virtue after which she is named. Biography Allisandra was born in Rio de Janeiro and was an acolyte of , a religion of strong ethics and responsibility stemming from the Yoruba of Africa. Following her Embrace into the Sabbat, however, she had difficulty reconciling her religion with her new status as eggun, a member of the dead. Her worship degraded along with her humanity, forcing her to seek religious fulfillment from Santería fringe cults, then finally from thinly disguised Lasombra and Setite blood cults. With each slip, her compassion and kindness fell away as well, eventually leaving behind a woman capable of unthinkable atrocities. In Rio de Janeiro, the Toreador of the Camarilla shared influence with the Lasombra of the Sabbat in an uneasy and unlikely truce that stemmed from a mutual interest in Rio's mineral wealth. Her knack for destruction, however, proved to be dangerous in the neutral territory, as she constantly wreaked havoc and gave herself into Frenzied sessions of torture and feeding. Eventually, a fellow Lasombra gave her the advice to leave for Mexico City (she got the message when she discovered her entire blood cult butchered and drained). In Mexico, Allisandra became Mercy, a nickname she earned while hosting torture parties. However, her religious practices and the ritualistic manner in which she killed attracted the attention of Inquisitor Alfred Benezri, who found Mercy innocent of any infernal dealings, and the two quickly formed a bizarre alliance. Alfred was curious about Santería, and Mercy, in turn, was interested in the Sabbat Inquisition. With his help, she eventually joined the faction. Following her mentor to Montréal, she proved herself efficient, if a little bit overzealous, in the pursuit of traitors and infernalists. Were it merely a matter of righting the situation regardless of the consequences, Mercy would be a perfect candidate for the job. Unfortunately, Mercy's solutions are invariably destructive; fellow Inquisitors refer to her tactics as carpet-bombing. In 1998, Mercy found evidence that was used against Sangris the Serpent. Later, when Sangris proved to have switched his body with that of an Inquisitor, she executed a brutal purge against her own faction. After Benezri's ascension to Archbishop, Mercy stayed behind, continually watching for heresy. While Mercy entered the Sabbat Inquisition because of Benezri, that once strong mentorship has soured. Mercy's presence in Montréal taxes the Archbishop's patience, and her current agenda to uncover heresy in the Librarians is the final straw. Mercy suspects her informer Marie-Ange Gagnon to be double-dealing, but ignores her as a lesser concern. Through her spy, Mercy knows of the presence of a D'habi ghoul in the city, but not who sent her. Mercy is aware that the D'habi brought the Shroud of Kaymakli to Montréal, presenting a fragment of the Book of Nod written in "questionable" Latin texts spreading tales about the Gehenna, but she cares little of Noddist matters. Mercy plans to discover the truth behind the Librarians and already thinks them guilty. Perhaps not all of them are infernalists, but in her opinion at the very least Christanius Lionel and the D'habi Rhania are tainted. If Mercy cannot capture Rhania or Christanius for a trial, she will use Marie-Ange instead, even though the Librarians' Judas wanted to remain anonymous. Character Sheet |clan = [[Toreador (VTM)#Toreador antitribu|Toreador antitribu]] |sire = Dominique Santo Paulo |nature = Deviant |demeanor = Monster |generation = 10th |embrace = 1899 CE |apparent age = Early 20s |physical = Strength 4, Dexterity 3, Stamina 4 |social = Charisma 2, Manipulation 3, Appearance 2 |mental = Perception 4, Intelligence 3, Wits 5 |talents = Alertness 1, Athletics 3, Brawl 3, Dodge 2, Interrogation 5, Intimidation 4, Leadership 2, Streetwise 3, Subterfuge 2, Throwing 3 |skills = Animal Ken 2, Drive 2, Firearms 4, Melee 3, Security 2, Stealth 2, Survival 2 |knowledges = Area Knowledge (Mexico City) 5, Area Knowledge (Montréal) 2, Camarilla Lore 2, City Secrets (Montréal) 1, Linguistics 2 (English, Spanish), Medicine 2, Occult 3, Sabbat Lore 4 |disciplines = Auspex 3, Celerity 2, Dominate 3, Fortitude 2, Presence 2, Thaumaturgy 3 |thaumaturgical paths = Path of Blood 3 |backgrounds = Mentor 2, Sabbat Status 3 |virtues = Conviction 4, Instinct 2, Courage 3 |morality = Path of Cathari 6 |willpower = 7 }} Gallery Mercy Toreador Inquisitor.jpg|Mercy VTES card. Art by Christopher Shy References * * Category:Toreador (VTM) Category:Antitribu Category:Tenth Generation vampires Category:Vampire: The Masquerade character